


Spill thé Tea

by 9Seal_Indeed9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Seal_Indeed9/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: ME? Writing something other than Equitav??? It's more likely than you think. I really like this pairing.Check me out at http://seal-indeed.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ME? Writing something other than Equitav??? It's more likely than you think. I really like this pairing.
> 
> Check me out at http://seal-indeed.tumblr.com

arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]

AC: :33 < *ac pounces on the fishy purrincess and wondepurrs if she still wants to come ofur fur a tea purrty*   
CC: *CC pets AC t)(oug)(tfully and considers )(er options, and comes to t)(e conclusion t)(at s)(e WILL be attending t)(e tea party!* 38D   
AC: :33 < thank you! i was hoping somebody was going to show up. i n33d at least one purrson othepurr than me or equius fur a tea purrty! not to mention, he canceled fur his boyfriend...   
CC: I'll be t)(ere very soon. 38) Keep t)(e tea warm for me!   
AC: :33 < can do!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy gals.

Feferi ran a comb through her unruly hair and cleaned her goggles. She had to look the best for her date! She finished the last touches and raced to Nepeta's cave.

* * *

 

She found Nepeta in the kitchen area, tea and cakes spread out on the table in front of her.

"Feferi! Again, thanks fur making it. I don't know what I'd do without you." She mewed, taking Feferi's hand and steering her to the gorgeous table. "I made mew my favfurite. It's cameowmile. Try it with some sugar!" Nepeta stirred some sugar and milk into the tea until it was the perfect taste. Feferi took a long sip. "I think this is a bit too much sugar! It's nearly as sweet as you!" Feferi giggled. Nepeta blushed olive to the tips of her ears and purred with delight at the compliment. "Stop it you... Keep up that attitude and mew might end up sugary then the tea!" They both chirped at each other with happiness and looked into each others eyes.

"Mew look stunning today, Feferi! Did you do something with your hair?" Nepeta asked curiously as she smiled across the table to the blushing princess.

"The only thing I did different today," Feferi explained as she took a bite of one of the teacakes, "is brush it for once. I find that does wonders." She paused with a grin. "What about you, Nepeta? You are _paw_ -sitively glowing with happiness today! What's on your mind?" 

Nepeta buried her face in her hands.  "Is it _that_ obvious?" she asked as Feferi laughed. Nepeta let out a huff. "Well, if you insist on knowing.... I suppose I could tell you... _after_ we finish the tea! Mew simply _must_ tell me what you've been doing lately..."

 

The rest of the evening seemed to last an eternity for Feferi, until it was finally time for Nepeta to "spill the tea" as one would say...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day!!

Nepeta smoothed down the front of her oversized shirt and looked intently into Feferi's eyes.

"Feferi," She mused, "How long have we been together?" Feferi blinked and waited for her to continue. "Well, according to _my_ meowbeast calendar... It's been almost 2 sweeps. It will be at the end of this purrigee."

"That long already?" Feferi gasped. Nepeta nodded quickly. "I know right! We've been hanging out together furever it feels like! I feel like I should do what I should have done two purrrigees ago..." She paused hesitantly.

Feferi took a deep breath and nodded encouragingly, urging her to continue.

"Feferi... Would mew like to be my o- _fish_ -al matesprit furom now on?" Nepeta asked shyly, scuffing her slippers on the ground.

Time seemed to stop for the tyrian. Her heart fluttered as she struggled to find the correct words.

"Nepeta..." Feferi began, swallowing a lump in her throat. Nepeta's face was stricken with the fear of rejection. "...Of course! I was hoping you would ask sooner or later..."

Feferi began bawling huge tears of joy as she kissed her new matesprit on the cheek. Nepeta giggled and blushed as she returned the gesture.

"If you didn't ask, I was afraid  _I_ would have had to." Feferi continued after she had calmed down a bit. "Oh Nepeta... I am unbelievably flushed for you!" Nepeta grinned cheekily. "Purrobably not as flushed as your face right now, mew big softy!"

* * *

 

They joked around and cuddled for a while until it was almost time for the sun to come up, and sat at the entrance to Nepeta's cave as they watched it rise, purples and pinks richer than the highbloods and reds and oranges softer than the lower castes filling the sky gorgeously. When the colors had mostly faded, they made their way back to Nepeta's recuperacoon, and fell asleep holding each other tightly in their arms.

Feferi breathed in the musky, herbal, woodsy scent of the place around her, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes again as she dozed off, her face stained a roseate hue.


End file.
